darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Doric
Doric is a dwarf master smith and warrior that lives in a small hut approximately eight kilometers south-east of the Taverley gate. He plays a central part in What's Mine is Yours, which revolves around players obtaining several ores for him and helping his struggling business. He also plays a minor role in the Devious Minds quest. His hut contains an anvil, furnace and a whetstone on the ground floor, and an underground area with another furnace and anvils which can only be used after completing What's Mine is Yours. Around 140, Doric moved from the dwarven capital city of Keldagrim to his current residence north of Falador. In the winter of 164, a H.A.M. Speaker convinced a number of local farmers to burn Doric's home, as seen in the novel Betrayal at Falador. He went on to become a key figure in the War of 164, and fought in the Battle of the Monastery, the Siege of Falador, and the Battle of the Glacier. Doric's anvils are the closest to the Dwarven Mine and furnace at Falador. He is the self-proclaimed best maker of pickaxes in Gielinor, but he has a running order with Nurmof and will not sell any. He maintains a small wheat garden north of his hut. Occasionally, the Puro-Puro portal will open there, resulting in a crop circle. History Early life and relocation Doric's early history and exact age remain unknown. He is known to be more than 106 years old, meaning that he was born in some time before 64 of the Fifth Age. Doric was evidently born in the dwarven capital city of Keldagrim some time prior to its existence being made common knowledge to humans. Doric, like most dwarves, was raised a follower of Guthix, although the religion was not actively practised. He trained to become exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, his preferred weapon being a battleaxe, although he would use smaller throwing axes as well. In the mines, Doric is known to have fought a number of dangerous foes, which would later harden his nerves and improve his effectiveness in combat. At some point, he had a son named Boric, whom he raised by himself. In approximately 140, Doric left Keldagrim for unknown reasons, opting to take up permanent residence in the wooded region north of Falador, on the fringe of Asgarnia. Although this placed him near the Ice Mountain Dwarven Colony and the Dwarven Mine, Doric usually avoided most contact with his nearby kinsmen. Doric constructed a cabin of logs south of the Goblin Village, and largely became self-sufficient. To keep himself supplied, Doric raised a number of mountain goats, although he was occasionally forced to trade with nearby settlements and farmers. By all accounts, Doric was fairly friendly with most of his neighbours, and maintained healthy relationships with most of them. Kinshra raids, such as those led by Commander Sulla in 155, tended to focus on more easterly settlements, and the threat of the Kinshra never was a cause for extreme worry on Doric's part. As the years progressed, however, small settlements and farms tended to move further west, crowding Doric and causing him to become slightly more hostile to some of his neighbors. Although most were willing to tolerate this change, a handful did bear Doric some resentment. The War of 164 In 164, when humans were being attacked by the werewolf Jerrod, a group of men suspected Doric and robbed his house of gems and his livestock and burned his hut down. Theodore found Doric getting his secret stash of adamantite bars from the ruins of his hut. Doric accompanied Theodore to get justice from the Falador White Knights. There, Doric identified Kara-Meir's sword as one made of adamant. While staying in Falador, he found one of his stolen gems being sold on the market and tried to take it back, but stopped after the guard threatened to arrest him. Following the Siege of Falador, Doric successfully petitioned for the return of his stolen property which once again made him rich. Ebenezer also offered to make him one of his heirs, but Doric refused, given how he was older than Ebenezer and already had a fortune. Embassy to Morytania During the Midsummers Eve, he travelled with Ebenezer to Varrock to meet up with Theodore, but had to wait for him to return from an outing. After Gar'rth was arrested and forced to lead an embassy to Morytania, Doric volunteered to go alongside Theodore, Castimir, Kara-Meir, Arisha, Gideon Gleeman and Albertus Black, who replaced the comatose Ebenezer. Prior to leaving for Paterdomus, Doric spoke with Horvik and turned his adamant bars into adamant arrows and obtained a wolfbane dagger. He arrived in Canifis and took a room at the Hair of the Dog, preferring to stay there with Albertus and Gideon while the others went exploring. After the myreque attacked the town he fled with them, and overcame Imre in single battle claiming he wanted a wolfskin rug while Imre wanted to eat dwarf meat. In exchange for his life, Doric made Imre promise to help them if need be. He joined the myreque at Hope Rock and joined them on the hot air balloon Hope Soars, grumbling about being in the air. After the balloon was downed he joined the survivors in running for the river, calling upon Imre to mislead the werewolves hunting them. He managed to make it back across the river with the straggling remains of the myreque. Personality and skills Like most dwarves, Doric is hardy and often keeps to himself, but he is loyal and sympathetic to those whom he considers his friends without limit. He is clever and his experience and age allow him to keep calm in direful or emotional situations. Doric is also brave, having faced an adult werewolf in combat on multiple occasions despite the certainty of losing. In spite of the burden, he raised his son Boric entirely by himself and was eager to send him to Keldagrim to learn to become a smith, thinking the dwarves there would be able to teach him more than he himself would. He later regretted not having offered him a choice when Boric returned home years later, but was glad that he had turned out well and decided to rename his business "Doric & Son". Doric maintained a friendly relationship with the various farmers and lumberjacks that lived in the farms around him, although he did not have much contact with them. After an angry and drunken mob of them burnt down and pillaged his cabin with a dozen H.A.M. members, he was angry with the source of their fear rather than the men themselves. Likewise, when he found out the monster had entered Falador upon seeing the gem that was stolen from him in a gem shop in the city, he was only concerned with warning the citizens rather than getting his property back, disproving the avarice commonly ascribed to dwarves. He also is an honourable dwarf, as evidenced by his risking his life for Kara-Meir by returning to the Monastery with Theodore and Castimir to rescue her and Gar'rth, since he owed his own life to her due to her actions in the Dagger Alley house. When they first met, she addressed him in Ancient Dwarvish, to which he bowed before her with genuine respect. Apart from being a master smith with extensive knowledge of minerals, gems and engineering, Doric is very skilled in combat, having been able to knock out one of Jerrod's teeth in a skirmish with him, and felled several Kinshra soldiers at the Battle of the Monastery with his axes, thrown with astounding accuracy. Tasks After the quest What's Mine is Yours has been completed, the player may complete a number of members only tasks for Doric. Trivia * Doric is a dialect spoken in the northeast of Scotland. He himself has a Scottish accent as well, being a dwarf. * The word Doric is a classification of ornate ancient Greek architectural styles. * A wolfbane can be found on Doric's workbench. This is likely related to the RuneScape novel "Return to Canifis." * His favourite colour is blue. References fi:Doric nl:Doric Category:Guthixians Category:Keldagrim Category:Protagonists Category:Quest NPCs Category:Dwarves Category:Doric's Quest